militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Blarney Castle
|height=90ft (approximately) |condition=Partial ruin |controlledby=MacCarthy family, Hollow Sword Blade Company,The Hollow Sword Blades Company (London) purchased several estates forfeited after the Williamite war Jefferyes family, Colthurst family |events=Desmond Rebellions, Irish Rebellion of 1641, Irish Confederate Wars, Williamite War in Ireland }} Blarney Castle (Irish: Caisleán na Blarnan) is a medieval stronghold in Blarney, near Cork, Ireland, and the River Martin. Though earlier fortifications were built on the same spot, the current keep was built by the MacCarthy of Muskerry dynasty, a cadet branch of the Kings of Desmond, and dates from 1446.BlarneyCastle.ie – History The noted Blarney Stone is found among the machicolations of the castle. History The castle originally dates from before 1200, when a wooden structure was believed to have been built on the site, although no evidence remains of this. Around 1210 this was replaced by a stone fortification. It was destroyed in 1446, but subsequently rebuilt by Cormac Laidir MacCarthy, Lord of Muscry.Irish Pedigrees: MacCarthy, Lords of Muskry #119Inscription on machicolation reads "Cormac Macarthy fortis me fieri facit AD 1446" The castle was besieged during the Irish Confederate Wars and was seized in 1646 by Parliamentarian forces under Lord Broghill. However after the Restoration the castle was restored to Donough MacCarty, who was made 1st Earl of Clancarty. During the Williamite War in Ireland in the 1690s, the then 4th Earl of Clancarty (also named Donough MacCarty) was captured and his lands (including Blarney Castle) were confiscated by the Williamites. The castle was sold and changed hands a number of times-Sir Richard Pyne, the Lord Chief Justice of Ireland, owned it briefly- before being purchased in the early 1700s by Sir James St. John Jefferyes, then Governor of Cork City.Landed Estates Database – Estate Record – BlarneyBlarneyCastle.ie – Historic Events Members of the Jefferyes family would later build a mansion near the keep. This house was destroyed by fire however, and in 1874 a replacement baronial mansion—known as Blarney House—was built overlooking the nearby lake.BlarneyCastle.ie – Blarney House In the mid 19th century the Jefferyes and Colthurst families were joined by marriage, and the Colthurst family still occupy the demesne. In May 2008, the present estate owner, Sir Charles St John Colthurst, Baronet, succeeded in a court action to eject a man who has lived on his land for 44 years. The man's great-grandfather was the first to occupy the estate cottage.Irish Times, retrieved 12 February 2012. Tourism The castle is now a partial ruin with some accessible rooms and battlements. At the top of the castle lies the Stone of Eloquence, better known as the Blarney Stone. Tourists visiting Blarney Castle may hang upside-down over a sheer drop to kiss the stone, which is said to give the gift of eloquence. There are many legends as to the origin of the stone, but some say that it was the Lia Fáil—a magical stone upon which Irish kings were crowned. Surrounding the castle are extensive gardens. There are paths touring the grounds with signs pointing out the various attractions such as several natural rock formations which have been given fanciful names, such as Druid's Circle, Witch's Cave and the Wishing Steps. Blarney House, also open to the public, is a Scottish baronial-style mansion that was built on the grounds in 1874.DiscoverIreland.ie (Official Fáilte Ireland website) Blarney House See also *Blarney *Blarney Stone References Further reading * External links * Official Blarney Castle Website Category:Castles in County Cork Category:Scottish baronial architecture Category:Ruins in the Republic of Ireland Category:Tourist attractions in County Cork Category:Gothic Revival architecture in Ireland Category:MacCarthy dynasty Category:Gardens in County Cork